


Unchained Melody

by RainbowJedi



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Oneshot, street musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowJedi/pseuds/RainbowJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, Laura would compare this moment to the process of demolishing a building. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a oneshot and posted it on FF.net for a different fandom a little while back. I have since fallen out of that fandom, but I liked this too much to let it go to waste. So I revamped it (pun intended) and posted it here as a little Hollstein drabble. While I am not a stranger to writing fanfiction, this is my first publication on this site, in particular. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Song Used: 'Unchained Melody' (originally performed by The Righteous Brothers)

Later, Laura would compare this moment to the process of demolishing a building.

Brick by brick, each note that resounds from an acoustic guitar somewhere in the distance begins to ebb away the walls around her heart. Her feet move forward without her telling them to. Her soul follows the siren’s call; its melody increasing in volume as her body nears its source. And just when she begins to ponder how something as insignificant as the plucking of guitar strings on a city sidewalk could enrapture her so, a voice joins the ensemble.

_Oh, my love…_

And she’s gone.

The voice zooms through the air and finds purchase in the very essence of her soul.

_My darling…_

She picks up the pace, but she is lost to the sensation.

_I’ve hungered for…_

She is weightless.

_Your touch_

She dies and is reborn again and again.

_A long, lonely time…_

And she’s falling.

She feels her heart hit her feet at the same time her palms smack the pavement. The music suddenly cuts off, and a distant protest can be recognized within her muddled train of thought.

“Are you okay?” a feminine voice asks from somewhere above her.

Laura looks up to find a pair of amber eyes staring back at her with a gaze that seems to bare her soul to the world.

“Keep going,” Laura blurts suddenly.

“Excuse me?” the apparition says, furrowing her brows in equal parts confusion and concern.

“Please,” she begs, nearly cursing out loud at how utterly pathetic that must have sounded to the goddess standing above her. “Keep playing the song, I mean.”

“Okay?” the girl says after a tense moment of contemplation. “Need a hand there, twinkle toes?”

The siren guitar player holds out a hand. With a mighty tug from the girl above her, Laura finds herself nestled in the confines of a pair of slender arms. Chocolate eyes blink back at her in amused curiosity.

“So,” she begins awkwardly. “Are you always this clumsy?”

“Yeah,” Laura says quickly. Realizing her social faux pas, she scrambles for the words that might help her redeem herself in front of this perfect stranger. “I mean, well, yeah I’m clumsy, but not _this_ clumsy! Normally I’m, like, a bazillion times more clumsy than that. No! Wait! Crap! That’s not what I wanted to say. Wait! Yeah it is! No! No! Crap, no –”

A laugh from the other girl makes Laura’s nervous babbling come to a screeching halt. “I get it. So would you still like to hear the song?”

“Yeah! Um… Yeah. I’d like you to keep playing,” Laura mumbles.

“The same song, or…?”

“The one you were playing before I interrupted you,” Laura says. “Which I’m immensely sorry for, by the way.”

The guitarist chuckles. “Not a problem, cutie. Now… where was I?”

“Start from the beginning maybe?” Laura suggests meekly.

“Sure. Why not?”

She returns to her original position seated on a small wooden stool and clears her throat. With a deep breath, the lone guitarist begins her tune; her graceful, callused fingertips dancing hypnotically across the nylon guitar strings.

 

_Oh, my love_

_My darling_

_I’ve hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

 

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

 

**_Yes_ ,** Laura thinks. **_I’m yours._**

 

_I need your love_

**_You have it._ **

_I need your love_

**_It’s yours._ **

_Godspeed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh, “Wait for me, wait for me_

_I’ll be coming home, wait for me.”_

_Whoa, my love_

_My darling_

_I’ve hungered_

_Hungered for your touch_

**_Touch me…_ **

_A long, lonely time_

**_Too long…_ **

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

**_I never wasn’t._ **

_I need your love_

**_Love me._ **

****

_I need your love_

**_I’m yours._ **

_Godspeed your love to me_

By the time the final note rings out from both the singer and the instrument in her lap, Laura could count four people who stopped to listen for a line or two, and at least eight who dropped a few coins and dollars into the girl’s open guitar case as they passed her by. But Laura’s attention remained solely on the girl leaning lazily on the body of her acoustic guitar. Suddenly realizing she is staring, Laura averts her gaze to her feet, her face turning a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

 “So… what did you think?” the girl asks, raising an expectant eyebrow at her lone audience member.

Laura looks up, and meets the guitarist’s curious gaze with one of unwavering intensity before saying, “Beautiful,” in an impassioned whisper. Neither one can tell if she meant the song or the woman who sang it, but Laura would soon come to find that that particular detail of the encounter is unimportant.

However, it is what comes next that stands out the most in her recollection of this particular day.

She extends her hand. “Laura.”

The guitarist smiles. “I’m Carmilla. Nice to meet you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the response I get, this could turn into more. I have about half a chapter written that could proceed this, but we'll see. Let me know what you guys think in the comments!  
> My Tumblr url is carmillacarter. Feel free to check me out there!


End file.
